kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Bovary
Description When an old mystic ritual called for men's tears, crushed hearts, wrinkled love letters and rain-soaked roses, Eva hopped back into the dating scene. Attacks * Kiss * Searing Touch * Head Over Heels * Fiery Passion Equippable Items Witches Items * Sigil of Heartache: Eva doesn't really have a nuke to scare off enemies, and she already has a hits-fleeing attack. * Periapt of Proof Against Poison: Okay choice, helps her match-up against Bestor. * Coffin Nails: An extra turn to do damage is always useful, and Eva's innate is strong. If you predict correctly, you can even switch Eva back out again, and switch her in to activate her innate. * The Black Book: Unnecessary, as she has a strong hits-fleeing attack already, and her attacks don't require a lot of energy, so she doesn't waste too much energy if someone switches to avoid one of her attacks. * Tarot Card: The High Priestess: Meta-choice that helps some of her harder matchups, such as Bestor or Yoshiro. However, note that if the hit rate decrease against male characters can occasionally be detrimental if you want to use Head Over Heels on them. General Items * General's Insignia: Bumps Searing Touch's power to 26 and Kiss's to 24 (34 if you crit). This makes her a stronger close-range fighter. * Girdle of Iron Will: Her attacks are fast enough that she usually won't be interrupted, but protection against stuns and critical hits are useful. * Healing Salve: Not a great choice. Eva is very susceptible to being killed in a few hits by physical attacks. * Stoneheel Totem: Okay choice. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Okay choice. If you use her as a hit and run character you'll have more chances to activate her innate. * Mindreader's Chalice: Poor choice; it is usually better to use Fiery Passion than to intercept with Eva, as it can help ease prediction. Strategy Strengths *Fights well at both ranges. At close range, her moves are fast; at far range, she can hit fleeing. At both ranges, she has a good energy game as her moves are cheap. *Fiery Passion is a strong hits fleeing attack, especially against enemies with low light defence, and can help you kill off enemies with low HP. *Her innate is strong, especially if you use her as a hit and run character. If it activates, sometimes you can kill off your enemies with Fiery Passion (if their HP is low enough and you can range-change to far) while they basically cannot do anything at all. *Head Over Heels can interrupt moves such as Voss's Radiance Burst or CC's Pilebunker, and is strong against people with good close-range moves, such as Starbuck, Zina, Margo. It also has no cooldown! *Great light defence. Weaknesses *Hard to keep her in play for long due to lack of sustain and reliable damage. Unless it crits, Kiss is weak and does not heal very much, and is expensive. *All attacks are light-element. This makes her match-up against certain characters with high light defense a little awkward. Prediction becomes difficult against any characters with the ability to reflect light attacks (especially Yoshiro, Auger). Against Voss, you have to push Far and hope that Head Over Heels selects Double Slash. She generally survives longer than most other characters against Bestor, but is also slow to do damage to Bestor. *She has no "nuke", so she can be slow to do damage. *Not good as a consistent damage dealer. Kiss, Searing Touch and Head Over Heels all cost over 20 energy and only justify their costs if they proc. *Searing Touch's burn effect can sometimes be detrimental against characters like Bestor, or a Witch who has equipped the Periapt Against Poison and Other Things. Against these characters, you'll rely on Kiss, which isn't great. *No physical defence means she gets killed quickly by characters such as Yoshiro. *Long-range specialists Known bugs None. Changes scheduled with next versions None. Full Art Category:Characters Category:Witches